PreCoital
by smileintears
Summary: AU. LarXal romance. not much to it, but there is indeed some leomn zest. Read and enjoy.


Holy crap, I'm actually writing het. Someone check to see if this is lala-land…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Damn.**_

That was the only word that Xaldin could possibly think or speak at the moment. He laid strewn over tucked black sheets and an incredibly soft red comforter. Barely lifting his head, he looked to the walls surrounding him. The room wasn't too messy; the feminine charm was only disrupted by a tossed article of clothing or a spare book adding a pop of color to the cream carpet. It was sophisticated, it was bold- it was _Larxene_.

He plopped his head back down on the center pillow and sighed, ignoring the itch of his dread locks and the strain of his cock against the fabric of his pants. Something else hard pressed against the back of his head. Fumbling under the pillow, his fingertips grazed firm leather and pulled out a small but packed photo album with "memories" written in iridescent thread in a fanciful font. However, underneath this delicate word was a piece of duck tape, edges curling and covered in dust and fibers and scribbled on in sharpie. He read the hurriedly written feminine writing: "and possibly blackmail." He couldn't decide whether to look through it and reminisce or hide it and sneak it out later for the sake of his friends.

He quickly decided on the latter and tossed the photos off to the side as he lost himself in thought. This room- he'd been in it before, but oh how little he had noticed it. Now that he was able to stop and take it all in, he noticed the likeness to her within it. Turning his head to the right, Xaldin blinked slowly at the light coming from the shapely lamp on the table. Light…what was light? Energy? Electricity? It certainly was her. That's what gave her the beloved sharp wit and playful sarcasm that helped fuel his attraction to her. It shone through from the very depths of her personality, blinding him to all of her obvious faults. Following the light, his eyes met the cream colored walls. The color was smooth and calm- just like her approach to things, the face she presented every time she faced anything or anyone down…

Not to mention it reminded him of the color of her skin…

Lingering on the adjacent wall for a moment longer, his eye met the edge of the bed, covered in the red comforter that was now getting just a little too used to. Red- the color of passion, a color of sensuality and romance- and damn, did she have it. Once her mind was set on something she approached it with such expert skill and drive she could make people's head spin. As for the sensuality and romance, she was stimulating mentally, emotionally, and definitely physically. Perhaps he mistook her natural sensuality for seduction. She had the stuff, whatever it may be, and she knew how to use it. She had dug herself under his skin, and she wasn't coming out anytime soon.

The floor popped and his eyes immediately jerked towards the door. The black door. Black was the color she looked the best in. The dark shade completed her form, accentuating the flawless cream of her skin, giving a backdrop for her red nature shine through. Her knowing eyes sparkled with that inner light, giving her a persona of tangible electricity, making her one dangerous and sexy package.

Eh, perhaps the fact that he was thrown on his girlfriend's bed and in the (quite possibly) most carnal mood of his life could account for this sudden series of poetic thought. Nonetheless, he was surrounded by her and perfectly happy with it.

Almost as if on cue, in walked the object of his most recent musings. His eyes widened as his lips cracked open allowing a barely audible sigh to escape. There she stood, in the same black dress she had worn earlier that evening, he smirked remembering why the date had been cut short. It hugged her form just so, perfectly accentuating her shape, making his eyes travel up and down her as if set on a constant loop. Slowly reaching to remove the obsidian earrings that dangled around her elegant neck, she met his intensive gaze and smiled, letting out a small laugh. She tossed a small flat object onto his chest. The jutting circular shape and the cool packaging was tell-tale enough. As he studied the object, he quickly redirected his look back to the blonde woman, currently unzipping the back of her dress slowly. She pushed the straps slowly down her shoulders, letting the soft black fabric glide over her curves and pool to the floor- and there she stood completely exposed. Her eyes found his once again, gleaming with a familiar primal lustful sheen.

There it was. All of it- the black, the red, the cream, the light- it was all there. As she strutted towards him, his civilized mind allowed one more thought: Perhaps he was the only person to see her in this way-

And damned if anyone else was going too.

**_i would noramally not ask this, but please read and review! thanks a gain for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
